The Hero, Maiden and Dragon
by Skinner155
Summary: Scorpius wants to play Hero but every hero needs a villain Draco's a bit upset that its him.


There was laughter coming from the hallway. Draco looked up from his book as it got closer to his study. The sound of their feet muted by the carpet, the delict, feminine laugh of his wife and the soprano giggles of his son. The door opened and they both came in smiles bright and excited.

"Daddy." Scorpius bounced at him grabbing ahold of his leg. "We need you to come play with us." Draco looked down his son's silver eyes wide with glee. He was wearing a knight's costume one that Astoria had gotten at a muggle Halloween shop last year. He looked to his wife who was also in costume. A white spring dress with long sleeves that belled out, her brown hair was breaded with pink ribbon and a flower crown on her head.

"What are we playing?"

"Hero and maiden." Scorpius proclaimed grabbing his plastic sword that came with the outfit and striking a pose. "We need you."

Draco picked up his son setting him on his knee, "Well if you're the hero and your mothers the maiden what am I?"

"Your going to be the dragon of course." He smiled big again falling back. Draco grimaced, the dragon, the bad guy. "Mommy has your costume." Astoria took a seat next to him taking Scorpius in her arms. She pulled out a knitted dragon mask.

"Will you play with us?" She asked sweetly nuzzling into him. They were both far to adorable to say no. He took the knitted mask putting over his head. Scorpius gave a joyous filled laugh jumping from his mom's lap. Astoria chuckled giving a kiss to his mask covered face.

The main entrance of the manor had been transformed. Draco saw that the two had gathered several couch cushions and built a maze of sorts. There was also blankets thrown over the some chairs and a sign stuck to it reading 'the cave of lost hero's', several chairs with strings tied in different directions and Astoria had even used magic to transfigure the grand staircase to look like rocky mountain. This was heavy magic, Draco eyed her, she seemed fine, but she was also good at hiding when she wasn't feeling well.

"Go to the start line." Astoria said patting his head. He gave a salute and ran down the stone stairs as fast as his legs could go.

"This is detailed?" Draco said looking over everything again.

Astoria perked. "We had just finished reading the tales of King Author, and this house can get so boring for a six-year-old." It was a sour subject for them, Scorpius lack of friends. People were cruel, and his son was young, he didn't know the truth about his family about his father. Draco would have to tell him one day he knew this but if they went out too publicly then it would ruin the innocents his son had. It would ruin the image Scorpius had of Draco, though apparently that image wasn't so good if he had asked him to play the dragon.

"I'm ready!" Scorpius yelled from the door.

"Once upon a time," Astoria started. "Lived a beautiful, kind, intelligent, graceful, creative, imaginative-"

"Mommy."

"Maiden. Loved by all. One day a King asked for her hand but before she could respond a mighty dragon took the maiden." Astoria looked at Draco, queuing him.

Draco grabbed around Astoria's waist. "She's mine. Come if you dare but I'll never release her." Astoria giggled interlocking her fingers with his and resting into his chest. Draco nuzzled her neck. "Mine! Mine!" He laughed out.

"The King sent out all his best men to rescue the maiden, but all failed. Then a mysterious man arrived one night, he went by the name of Sir Scorpius. He set out to find the maiden and make things right. But first he must get through the Maze of endless turns, the Cave of lost hero's, the serpents vines, climb up the mountain and defeat the dragon's spell."

"No one will break my spell. It is futile."

"Oh, please Sir Scorpius. Please save me."

"I'm coming." Scorpius yelled running into the cushion maze. Draco and Astoria watched as he made his way through the maze he made a wrong turn but corrected him self and made it out.

"Sir Scorpius hurry please." Astoria rested against the stair railing as Scorpius entered the 'cave.'

"Your mine." He whispered into Astoria's ear running his hands down her sides pressing himself against her. Scorpius couldn't see them. She turned giving him a coy smile only to bust out laughing. He remembered the knitted dragon mask he was wearing and realized that his cool confidence flirtation didn't mix well with it. Despite it she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly.

"Thanks for being such a good sport about this."

"It makes Scorpius happy. Even if I have to be the bad guy." She gave Draco a look but before she could respond Scorpius emerged from the 'cave.'

"You have made it far little knight but turn back now for I won't give the maiden up!" Draco claimed.

"Nothing will stop me!" Scorpius made it to the string, getting on his hands and knees he started crawling.

"He didn't ask you to be the dragon because he thinks you a bad guy. Your name means dragon to a child that's the coolyest. His word not mine."

"I know but one day…one day I will be the bad guy." He pulled his left arm away. The mark always burned when he thought of it. Astoria grabbed his arm and put it back around her, holding tight she spoke.

"You will explain to him. How you were wrong, how you were scared and how you truly felt and how you have changed. And he will have memories like today of fun, carefree afternoons, nights spent in the study reading the 'Tales of Beedle the Bard,' mornings flipping pancakes over your shoulder for him to catch." Draco leaned forward resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You make our life sound idyllic."

"Not idyllic but how I always imagined it."

Scorpius had made it out and was now coming up the stairs, plastic sword drawn. Draco taking his place got in front of Astoria.

"You made it to my tower little knight, but your efforts are all in vain."

"Sir Scorpius please, save me." Scorpius charged forward, Draco easily moved to the side. Scorpius quickly turned and came again, sword swing. Draco took the hit of the sword at his leg, he fell back in mock pain.

"Ah you foolish moral. You will pay for this." Taking is wand out he sent out small balls of light. Scorpius moved between them cutting some in half with his sword, dissolving around him when he did. With the last gone Scorpius brought the sword down onto Draco's chest.

"No its not possible. How could I have been defeated. No." Draco went limp of the floor faking defeat.

"Sir Scorpius you rescued me." Astoria came and pick Scorpius up hugging him and giving a light kiss to the top of his head. "Come you must return me to my home and king."

"No, I have not saved you yet." Astoria's eyebrows furrowed, apparently this part was adlibbed by their son.

"What do you mean knight you have defeated the dragon."

"I merely subdued him." Draco bit back a laugh, how often did you hear a six-year-old use the word subdue. "The real curse had been put on you. The king is the one who kidnapped you when you refused him. He took you anyway and erased your memory and turned you husband into a dragon."

"You mean the mighty dragon is really my husband?"

"Yes, and I am your son." He took off the fake helmet. "The only way for you to gain back your memory and him to return to his human form you must kiss him, a true love kiss." Astoria smiled kneeling down next to Draco.

"I believe you young knight." She leaned forward kissing Draco over the mask. She pulled the thing off slowly while she did, and their lips meet skin to skin. He kissed her back respectfully, Scorpius was watching now.

Astoria pulled back sharing a flirtatious look with him. "Oh, I do remember, you are my son and he is my husband how foolish of me to forget." Scorpius ran into her arms.

"Do not blame yourself, it was the evil king who did this. But I saved you both." Draco wrapped his arms around the both pulling them on top of him.

"What a brave knight you are."

"Yea just like you." Scorpius said. The comment hit him, brave was not a word people associated with him.

"Of course, brave, kind and funny just like your father." Astoria said running her fingers through Scorpius hair. "Do you want to go through the obstacle course again?"

"Yes." He got up and head back down the stairs. The two sat up, however Astoria stayed in his lap.

"I told you he doesn't see you as a bad guy. Your still his hero." She gave him a quick peck. "Mine too."

 *****So just a little cute domestic Astoria and Draco with their son. Let me know what you think and please check out my tumblr page sskinner155*****


End file.
